He's Mine
by 666snoopy
Summary: Sakura tries to confess to the person she is in love with, but someone stops her. Will she be able to confess or will her rival prove be too strong to take down? SasuNaru all the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Hello people! This is a SasuNaru story with a slight bit of NaruSaku.

Warning: Some cursing. I think two or so words.

Have fun reading!

* * *

"I'm finally going to confess to just how much I love him," Sakura said aloud becoming giddy at the thought.

Walking home from the hospital she worked at, Sakura reflected on the reason she thought now would be a great time to tell the person she was madly and whole heartily in love with him about her feelings.

Working at the Konoha Hospital made Sakura realize just how precious and short life could be so that evening she asked her dream man out for a casual dinner and decided that it would be the perfect night to confess her feelings for him.

"I bet he will be very surprised and excited that I'm finally returning his love," Sakura continued talking to herself as she took a shortcut through an alleyway to get home faster.

"Who's feelings are you returning," Sakura jumped with a yelp and turned to see Sasuke standing right behind her.

"Oh, hello Sasuke-kun. How are you?" She asked sweetly though she no longer felt any romantic feelings for him.

Over the years Sakura came to realize just who the most important person in her life was and that person surprisingly wasn't the boy she had been pining over so long for when she was younger.

"Fine. You still haven't answered my question," Sasuke snarled harshly when Sakura seemed to be daydreaming.

"Uh-um. Well, I can't tell you cause I want him to be the first to know of my feelings," Sakura said feeling extremely shy all of a sudden.

Now when she realized that she would actually be telling the man that had loved her for so long that she loved him back, she became very nervous.

The blush and flustered look on her face prompted Sasuke to speak.

"You seem nervous," he said bluntly.

"Wha? What are you talking about. He's been in love with me so long that there is nothing to be nervous about. I know he will be returning my feelings," Sakura spoke feeling just a little less nervous with her logic.

Sasuke didn't seem to buy it. So in an unnaturally caring voice he spoke again.

"Sakura, if you're nervous confessing to this guy than it might come out wrong when you actually speak to him." Sakura looked at him with shock for both his sweet voice and the fact that he was probably right.

"Oh on! What do I do now, I can't confess to him and have it turn out all wrong?!" Sakura shouted while jumping around.

Sasuke just stood there annoyed with her stupid girly reaction. He got bored with watching her make a fool of herself really quickly.

"Sakura." Sasuke said calling her name. Sakura continued jumping and shouting.

This became ever more annoying and made him even more pissed off.

"SAKURA! Shut up!" Sakura froze mid-jump and stared at Sasuke. "I'll help you if you want." He spoke after a short awkward pause.

"Really, how?" Sakura asked excitingly.

"Just pretend I'm him and confess to me. I'll tell you if you are doing anything wrong." Sasuke answered.

Sakura stayed quiet and just stared at him.

"What? You confessed your love for me plenty of times in the past, nothing will change except the name," Sasuke told her when she wasn't responding.

"Yeah, I know I confessed to you many many times, but this is different," she admitted.

"How is this any different?" Sasuke questioned looking only slightly curious.

"What I felt for you was just a crush and I was too young to really understand anything about love. What I feel for him is pure love and I understand what this love I have for him means. This is a big difference," Saukra spoke honestly.

Sasuke was a bit surprised at her declaration, but easily recovered and said, "Then that's more reason to practice. You don't want to mess this up, do you?"

"N-no. Ok, you're right. I'll practice on you." Sakura finally agreed mildly wondering why Sasuke would bother to help her with her love life.

Maybe he finally accepts her and sees her as a fond friend.

After about two minutes of staring at each other Sasuke growled out, "What's wrong, say something."

"Don't rush me, this takes time," Sakura argued.

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms and waited for the girl to speak.

"Ok, here goes." Sakura breathed in and started to speak.

"You know that we have known each other for a long time. I was not the nicest or greatest person to you in the beginning, but over time you somehow implanted yourself into my life. I have so many wonderful memories of us and I was hoping that we could make many more together. What I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you, Naruto."

"So, what do you think? Is that alright?" Sakura asked nervously.

She finally told someone other than herself that she was in love with Naruto and she actually felt good about it. Still on the high of getting her secret out there, she didn't see the fist coming towards her until it hit her gut and by than she was out like a light.

__________

Waking up, what felt like hours later, Sakura noticed she was in an unfamiliar room.

Looking around, she found that the room had a king sized bed with navy blue to black bedding on it right in front of her, a door on her left, a large desk with a lit up computer on it on her right which was on the left side of a grand window, a dresser drawer on the right side of the window and other odds and ends that were found in most every bedroom.

She heard a door open behind her that she didn't realize was there and tried to move to see the person who was coming into the room. Noticing that she was going no where, she finally realized that she was in the middle of the room tied down to a chair.

"Don't bother struggling, the rope is chakra enforced," a deep and familiar voice said from behind.

That was when her memory of what happened previously came back to her.

"S-Sasuke? Why are you doing this? What have I done wrong!?" Sakura was at the point of almost crying when she saw that Sasuke made no reaction to her current situation.

Sasuke walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. He smiled a wicked smile and finally spoke.

"I'm preventing you from making a big mistake," Sasuke told Sakura.

"What are you talking about? What big mistake?" Sakura questioned with a lost look on her face.

"Telling Naruto that you love him, of course," Sasuke simply said.

Sakura looked at him with shock. She didn't understand why Sasuke would stop her from confessing her love for another man and why Sasuke himself would care. He never showed any sign of caring for her besides seeming to help her with her love life earlier in the alleyway. That was until he heard who she was confessing to.

Realizing that Sasuke must not want her to confess to another man, because he believed that she should be with him instead hit her hard.

"_After all this time Sasuke finally loves me, but..." _Sakura looked Sasuke in the eyes and spoke her mind.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry but I'm not in love with you anymore. Naruto is the only one I have romantic feelings for. I understand that you finally realized that you loved..." Sasuke grabbed her mouth forcing her to stop talking.

"Here's the thing Sakura. I have never and will never be in love with you. If I was, you would be tied down to the bed instead of a chair which I might have to throw out since you sat in it," Sasuke said smirking when he saw Sakura's eyes go wide.

"The reason I think you are making a mistake, is that you are trying to take something from me." Sakura was shaking her head from side to side indicating that she did no such thing when Sasuke continued, "Yes, yes you are. Naruto is not and will never be yours, so I suggest you take that little thought of confessing to him out of your mind, because it won't happen."

Sasuke finally let go of Sakura who stayed quiet for all of two seconds before she started yelling.

"What the hell are you talking about! I will tell Naruto how I feel and you can't stop me!" Sakura shouted while trying to struggle out of the confines of the chair.

Sasuke chuckled at her bad attempt of escaping and at her words. Sakura stopping trying to get out of the chair, also calming down a little and spoke again.

"I don't get it, how am I trying to take what's yours?" she questioned.

"It's really simple Sakura. Your little brain just needs to think a little harder. I'm sure you can figure out what it is." Sasuke said in a mockery voice. "I'll be back when you wrap your head around this one." With that said, Sasuke left out of the door that he had entered from.

Sakura sat still and thought about what Sasuke said to her. For the life of her she would not admit to knowing what he was talking about. It just couldn't be true. But the more she thought about it, the more she knew that it had to be true.

All those looks towards him and his anger whenever someone besides himself got close were now making perfect sense. For the longest time Sakura knew she could never stop the bond between Sasuke and Naruto even when she was trying to get Sasuke to be her number one, but she only thought or most likely hoped that it only reached friendship.

Sitting there in the chair Sakura came to the conclusion that she _will_ tell Naruto about her feelings. Sasuke can't stop her, even if he has feelings for him. She had a right to be happy too and she knew that Naruto would be the source of her happiness. She also knew that Naruto had and hopefully still has feelings for her. He never gave any inkling that he had feelings for Sasuke.

"Grrr, that bastard is not going to stop me!" Sakura shouted as she once again tried to get out of the chair she was tied to.

"Oh, really?" Sasuke said as he was making his was to Sakura. Sakura stilled wondering how she didn't notice him come in. As if reading her mind Sasuke answered her unspoken question.

"You are weaker than me, Sakura." As if that answer was sufficient enough to explain why she didn't sense his presents before.

Not waiting for her to answer back, he continued, "Now back to where we were. Have you come up with an answer?"

Sakura looked at him like he had grown an extra head and just stared. Sasuke became impatience with her lack of intelligence. He could see that she was at a loss and choice not to answer him.

"Sakura, will you let this stupid crush of yours on Naruto go and leave him alone?" Sasuke asked looking at her with narrowed eyes.

Sakura finally came to and processed what Sasuke had asked. She didn't even know why she was hesitating, because she already told herself that she would tell Naruto about her feelings no matter what Sasuke had to say about it. Looking up into him eyes, she narrowed her own and told him her thoughts.

"I know you love Naruto too, Sasuke." Sasuke glared at her with more intensity and let her continue talking. "But that doesn't mean that he loves you." Sakura paused, because she saw how angry Sasuke was getting at her last words.

"What the fuck do you know? It's not like he's in love with you." Sasuke growled out through clinched teeth.

Sakura stared at him as if he was stupid and gave a little chuckle. "What do you mean, he's not in love with me? If you hadn't noticed, he has been in love with me for many years."

Sasuke just stood there with his arms crossed and tightened his hold on his arms. He knew she was right about Naruto loving Sakura for a long time, but that would not stop him. He also knew that she would eventually bring that up and he was ready for it.

The smirk that formed on Sasuke's face made Sakura stop smiling and made her become very nervous.

"Like I said Sakura, you are weaker than me." Sakura was getting scared by now. _Was he going to hurt me?!_

Sasuke continued, not realizing the fear in Sakura's eyes. "In turn, Naruto is also weaker than I am." Sasuke's smirk became more sinister with that knowledge.

"What!? Please, please don't hurt me or Naruto. I thought you loved him?" Sakura shouted at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her as if she had just come out of the loony bin. His eyes widened slightly when he finally understood what she was shouting about. Annoyance creep into of him and he knew that this women was dumber, no as dumb as she looked.

"Are you stupid? Why the hell would I try to hurt you and especially Naruto?" Sakura calmed down and realized that she was thinking too much. Ever though Sasuke was a bastard and scary, he would never do something like that.

"Oh, sor..." Sakura stopped apologizing when she figured this kind of situation did not call for one, even if she accused him of trying to hurt someone he loved.

"Then what are you going to do? What's the point of pointing out that we are weaker than you?" Sakura asked.

"It's simple. If you try to go to Naruto with your babble about love, I will take Naruto away from you." Sasuke told her flatly.

"And how are you going to do that? You can't be with him all the time. I'll get my chance to confess and he'll return my love." Sakura said with mild confidence in her somewhat shaky voice. She did not like where this conversation was going.

"That won't be a problem, Sakura. I plan to take him away from the village all together." Sakura looked at him as if he was insane.

"What?! Y-You can't do that! He loves this village, he will never leave with you!" Sakura screamed trying to convince herself.

"Of course he will. He'll follow me anywhere nowadays. You know that as well as I do. And if he doesn't want to come peacefully, than I can physically take him away. But that can all be avoided if you don't say a word to him about what you feel." Sasuke finished, satisfied that he got through to her.

"What if Naruto tells me he loves me and wants to be with me?" Sakura asked trying the only loophole that she could think of.

"Do as you always do Sakura. Tell him that you will never love him and for him to move on." Sasuke told her as if it was unreasonable to even ask such a question.

Now Sakura understood her circumstance clearly. If she tells Naruto her feelings, she will never be able to see him again, but if she doesn't say anything, she will feel loneliness for the rest of her life. She knew what she had to do, but letting her love for Naruto go was almost to much to bare.

"Fine," Sakura said weakly. "I won't say anything to Naruto."

Sasuke smirked. "Good girl."

**__________**

Walking down the street of Konoha, Sasuke saw Naruto talking to Sakura. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he started to walk towards them. Sakura was the first to notice him and chose to ignore him and continued to talk to Naruto.

Over the past few weeks Sakura started to avoid Sasuke as much as possible, but also tried to stay by Naruto's side as much as she could. It was getting annoying for Sasuke, since he wished to spend more time with Naruto without the headache being in the way.

He knew that Sakura would never confess to Naruto know, but he still did not like the girl getting close to him. Finally getting close enough to hear the end of the conversation, Sasuke stopped where he was.

"Sakura, I have something to talk to you about. Would it be okay if we were to have dinner tonight at my place?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face.

Sakura was overjoyed with what Naruto had just asked her. She knew that she could not tell Naruto how she felt, but she would never pass up the chance to be alone with him so she quickly and eagerly agreed.

Sasuke finally came up to them and announced his presents, to Naruto at least. Sakura was less than enthusiastic to see him, but she knew that he heard what Naruto had asked her and she was very happy with the glare that he pointed her way.

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke called to Naruto, ignoring Sakura like he usually did.

Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke. He smiled and spoke to his best friend. "Hey, teme! What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm walking." Sasuke answered, smirking when he saw Naruto's pouting face.

"Whatever." Naruto said to Sasuke.

It got quiet when Naruto became lost in his thoughts. He just stared blankly, trying to concentrate really hard.

"Don't think too hard, it might hurt your head." Sasuke spoke when he noticed Naruto's silence.

Naruto ignored his comment and asked the question that was on his ming, "Um, Sakura. Why aren't you saying hello to Sasuke-teme?"

Naruto was at a loss to why Sakura would not even acknowledge Sasuke's presence. He was used to Sasuke doing that, but Sakura was the polite one. It was really weirding him out.

"Oh, well I was just think and I forgot too." Sakura than turned to Sasuke and spoke. "Hello, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke didn't get to answer her back, though he probably wouldn't have anyway, when she turned back to Naruto and spoke to him.

"I'll see you tonight Naruto. I have to go now, bye." She waved at him as she walked away and left with Naruto waving back at her.

"See you later." Naruto said and then turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke was angry again when he was reminded that Naruto and Sakura were having dinner together.

"Why are you having dinner with her and why didn't you invite me?" Sasuke questioned Naruto with only slight angry bubbling to the surface.

"Cause teme, I need to talk to her alone and you being there would not help." Naruto answered as he turned and started to walk in the direction of his apartment.

"What is so important that you need to be alone with her?" Sasuke persisted, becoming angrier by the minute.

"I'm not going to tell you. You'll just ruin it." Naruto said walking faster away from Sasuke so he would not question him about tonight.

By the time they got to Naruto's apartment though, Sasuke had asked Naruto why he wanted Sakura over more than Naruto thought was necessary and every time, Naruto would tell him to fuck off.

Finally at his door, Naruto stopped and turned to Sasuke.

"Look, I have to get ready for tonight so will you leave me alone. I'll see you tomorrow. Do you want to hang out than?" Naruto asked though he was extremely annoyed with Sasuke's behavior.

Sasuke gave up on his questioning once he realized that Naruto really wouldn't tell him why he was having dinner with Sakura.

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke said as he turned and walked towards his house. He was not going to stay put though. "_If that bitch tries anything, she will never see Naruto again."_

* * *

Next and last chapter will come out within a day to a few days.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: No own Naruto. **

Owww, never had a 2nd chapter before, it's nifty. Anywho, here art thou last chapter.

Enjoy!

____________

As Naruto got into his apartment and took off his shoes, he shrugged off Sasuke's odd behavior and started to clean his place up a little. He didn't want to look like a slob or anything, even though his apartment was not really messy to begin with. Just a few pieces of clothing here and there and some dust on the wooden surfaces.

When Naruto finished cleaning, he went to his bedroom and began to look for what he was going to wear for the dinner with Sakura tonight. Finding something simple, but not tacky looking Naruto took out a pair dark blue jeans and a slightly tight T-shirt and set it on his bed. He made his way into the shower and washed himself clean. When he came out of the shower, he got dressed and went to make dinner for him and Sakura.

"Man, she will be surprised when she finds out that I can cook." Naruto said to himself putting on his apron and then pouring water into a pot to heat up for his homemade pasta. He had spend last weekend learning the art of fine pasta making from the television and cookbooks and decided to try making it himself. They tasted excellent and were good for up to a year if he kept them in the freezer.

Naruto took out the pasta from the freezer and put then into the boiling water, than made his way over to the fridge to get out ingredients for his homemade pasta sauce.

Finishing up the dinner and setting everything on the table, Naruto heard his doorbell ring. Excitingly he took off his apron and walked to the door. Upon opening the door, he saw Sakura standing there in a pretty dark red dress and smiling at him.

"Hello, Naruto." Sakura said with a little too much excitement than she was planning to convey.

"Hi, Sakura. Come on in." Naruto said as he stepped aside to let her in. "You look very beautiful." Naruto commented, making Sakura blush.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sakura said, pleased that he noticed that she dressed up nicely for the evening.

Walking further into the apartment Sakura noticed that it looked cleaner than she would have thought and was happy to see that Naruto wasn't as messy as she expected him to be.

Walking up behind her, Naruto took Sakura's hand and led her to the kitchen. When Sakura saw the set up, she was probably the happiest she had even been in her life. Seeing how the love of her life had set up the table in the most romance way, Sakura totally forgot about the conversation she previously had with Sasuke.

"Oh my, Naruto. This is so beautiful." She gushed over the intimate setting as Naruto led her to the table and pulled out the chair for her to sit in.

Naruto sat opposite of her and they got conformable in their seats. Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled. "I hope you enjoy the food that I made."

Sakura grabbed the fork and took some of the pasta, then tasted it. After a few tense moments of Naruto hoping that he didn't mess anything up, she finally spoke.

"Naruto, this is amazing. Did you really make it?" Sakura asked as she took more bits of the wonderful pasta.

"Yes, I made everything from scratch." Naruto admitted, proud that Sakura loved his meal.

They continued to eat and talk happily, without knowing that there was a dark figure watching them through the kitchen window becoming extremely angry as he saw the happy couple enjoying their meal.

After finishing the meal, Naruto and Sakura walked into the living room and sat on the couch. They were both excited about how the night was going. As they continued to talk about anything that came to mind, Naruto finally remembered why he asked Sakura to have dinner with him this evening.

"Hey, Sakura. This feels natural, right?" Naruto asked when there was a break in their conversation.

"What does, Naruto?" Sakura asked, though she was pretty sure she knew what he was talking about. They were having a great night and she never wanted it to end.

"You and me, talking like this." Naruto answered.

"You're right. It feels very natural and comfortable to talk to you." Sakura smiled as she saw that Naruto was agreeing with her.

Getting a little more confidence then ever before, Naruto spoke again. "Well, I hope to spend more days like this with you Sakura."

"Yeah, me too Naruto." Sakura happily agreed with him. When Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes she could see that he became nervous.

"Um, Sakura. You know that I asked you out and said I loved you many times before." Naruto said looking into Sakura's eyes with a soft smile on his face.

"Yes, I do Naruto." Sakura said. She was glad that Naruto remembered that he loved her. It made her feel happy and excited. Then she came to realize what this whole dinner was about. Her eyes widened as Naruto spoke the words she hoped and feared to here him speak.

"Sakura, my love for you hasn't chanced over the years. If you would let me, I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Naruto spoke nervously while looking at the ground.

He knew that it was a long shot, but tonight was so great that he would hope that she would consider being with him.

Sakura was holding back her tears as best she could when she heard Naruto speak to words to her. She was extremely happy that he confessed to her, but she knew that she could not tell him what her feelings were.

"Do as you always do, Sakura." Remembering Sasuke's words she finally spoke with no emotion in her voice.

"Naruto, you are a good friend, but I don't love you and I don't want to be with you. You really need to move on. I have to go. See you around." Sakura said quickly as she made her way over to the door.

Naruto just sat on the couch not being able to move. He was heartbroken and couldn't do anything, but let the tears fall down his marked face as he heard the door shut.

Outside, Sakura slid down against the door and cried silently. After a few moments, she got up and made her way home. Once she was inside and in her room, knowing she was alone in the house, Sakura doubled over crying hysterically against her bed, not strong enough to actually make it onto the bed.

__________

Back at Naruto's apartment Sasuke came out of the shadows and stepped in front on Naruto's door. He was pissed when he had overheard Naruto confess his love to Sakura again, but was pleased that Sakura listened to him and rejected Naruto, just the same way she would always do.

While watching the couple throughout their dinner and later sitting on the couch for hours talking about anything, he actually thought that Sakura would ignore his warning and accept Naruto. Seemed like Sakura took him seriously and really didn't want to lose Naruto, even if he was hurt by her actions.

Proud of his accomplishments, Sasuke rose his arm and got ready to knock on the door when suddenly he heard a crash. Worried, Sasuke kicked the door open to see what had happened to Naruto.

When Sasuke came into Naruto's living room he saw Naruto sitting sideways on the couch with his head laid against the back, legs to his chest and his arms wrapped loosely around his legs. Looking up he saw a descend sized hole on the wall behind the couch.

Slowly coming closer to Naruto, Sasuke finally noticed the blood coming from his hand. He knew that the wall did as much damage to him as he did to the wall, but hoped that the wall did not brake Naruto's hand like the wall had been broken.

"Naruto," Sasuke said softly, too afraid that any loud noises would startled the vulnerable looking boy.

Only Naruto's eyes shifted over to look at Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked by the lack of emotion of the boys eyes. Naruto seemed too out of it to even fully comprehend that Sasuke had just kicked in the door on his apartment or that his hand was bleeding from punching in the wall in his moment of anger.

Seeing that Sasuke would not get a response out of Naruto at the moment, he walked into the bathroom and took out a washcloth and the first aid kit to fix up Naruto's hand. Once the washcloth was damp and the first aid kit was in hand, he made his way back over to Naruto.

Sitting down in front of the broken boy, Sasuke began to wipe off the blood from Naruto's hand. Sasuke didn't want to look into the eyes of the boy he loved as he worked on his hand, because he was too afraid to see nothing in them.

As he was working, Naruto finally began to come back from his state of bitter blindness to notice Sasuke wrapping up his hand in bandages.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

Sasuke was slightly startled by Naruto's voice, but was glad that the boy did not seem to have a lifeless look in his eyes anymore and did not yell at him for coming into his apartment at a time when Naruto looked so beat down.

"I was...um...coming to check up on you." Sasuke stutteringly told him.

Naruto looked at him suspiciously and asked, "Why would you come and check up on me?"

Sasuke was stuck. He couldn't tell him that he was watching and waiting for the dinner with Sakura to be over and when he was about to come in he heard a crash and stormed into the apartment. Nope, no way, that would not go over too well.

Sasuke let out a sign and calmed himself. "Well, I thought you could use the company. So, how was the dinner with Sakura?" Sasuke asked trying to get out of answering Naruto's question fully.

At the mention of Sakura's name, Naruto started to cry. Sasuke started to panic and couldn't think of anything to do, so he wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, though he knew what the problem was and tried not to let his anger out at the knowledge that the stupid girl was affecting Naruto so much.

"S-She said she only saw me as a f-friend and that I should move on. I actually thought that this time it would be different. After all these years and all our time together, I thought she could see me as something more." Naruto said as he started to cry a little heavier. "Why, Sasuke? Why can't she love me? Why can't anyone ever love me?"

Sasuke kept silent and just held onto Naruto. He took his time thinking about what to say to Naruto to make him forget about the girl that just denied him love. The only thing that he could think of was to answer his question truthfully.

"Naruto, it's not true that no one loves you." Sasuke spoke softly into Naruto ear.

Naruto was calming down from his cries and looking at Sasuke. "Of course it is. Sakura can't love me after all this time and I have never found anyone else that would return my love unless it was in the family or friend sense. I want to be with someone. Someone I can share my secrets with, someone to share my bed and someone to tell me they love me no matter what happens."

"Naruto, I can be that for you." Sasuke said. Hoping with all hope that Naruto didn't push him away and start yelling at him for being a fool.

Sasuke felt Naruto stiffen in his arms. Naruto sighed and finally spoke. "Sasuke. Please don't take pity on me. I don't want..." He did not get to finish his statement when Sasuke pulled him into a tight hug.

"Naruto, I'm not taking pity on you. I-I love you." Sasuke said into Naruto's ear. Naruto visibly shivered and Sasuke thought it was out of disgust.

"I'm sorry for saying that. I know you love Sakura, but I couldn't let you go on thinking you were unloved when I do love you." Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw the soft expression on his face.

"Sasuke, thank you for loving me. But I'm not sure I could love you back when I'm still in love with Sakura." Naruto told Sasuke. Seeing that the dark haired boy's hurt eyes, Naruto continued to speak before Sasuke could say anything. "Just please give me time to think about it. I know we have an unbreakable bond, but I'm not sure if it can be anything more right now. Will you give me time?" Naruto asked wishing that Sasuke would understand and agree to what he said.

Sasuke was surprised that he had not been straight out rejected and would agree to anything that Naruto told him to do at this point in time.

"Of course Naruto, I understand. Do you want me to leave so you can be alone?" Sasuke asked hoping that he really didn't have to leave, but if Naruto told him to, he would do it. Though that didn't mean he wasn't going to watch him through the window as he slept.

"No, I don't want you to go. Can you stay with me for tonight, I don't want to be alone." Naruto begged.

Sasuke agreed to stay right away and shortly after Naruto fell asleep conformably in Sasuke's arms. By the time Sasuke picked up Naruto, brought him into his bedroom and got into the bed wrapping his arms around the boy, he became increasingly happy at the night events.

He got rid of Sakura and was able to open up Naruto's eyes to the love that was always there with him. Sasuke only desired for Naruto to accept his love.

_________

The next day Naruto woke up to the memory of what happened last night. He was extremely sad that Sakura didn't return his love. When he was about to start crying again at his lose, he noticed that he was in the arms of his best friend. He than began to remember what happened after the disaster of a confession. Sasuke was there to comfort him and make him feel like he wasn't alone. He felt comfortable in Sasuke's arms and chose to stay that way as long as he could. Falling back asleep, Naruto had a warm smile on his once saddened face.

After a few hours, Sasuke woke up to see Naruto still in his arms. "So I wasn't dreaming." Sasuke smirked when he remembered that what had happened that other night and chose to wait for Naruto to wake up on his own. He couldn't wake him, because Sasuke was too fascinated at looking at the sleeping and peaceful face of the blond haired boy that he hold onto.

Only a few minutes later, Naruto slowly opened his bright blue eyes and looking into Sasuke's dark orbs. Still being slightly sleepy, Naruto unconsciously lifted his head and gave Sasuke a soft kiss. Both boys widened their eyes when they realized what was happening. Naruto pulled back and pushed Sasuke off the bed. Hearing a bang as Sasuke crashed to the floor, Naruto got up and looked at Sasuke in panic.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke! I really didn't mean to kiss you and I'm really really sorry for pushing you off the bed." Naruto scrambled out as he apologized to Sasuke for his behavior.

Sasuke got up, a little peeved at Naruto pushed him off the bed, but mostly happy that the boy kissed him and spoke to the boy still sitting on the bed looking worried that he had done something very bad.

"It's alright Naruto. I liked the kiss, but next time it would be better without having you pushing me off the bed." Sasuke said happily when he saw that Naruto was beginning to blush heavily.

"Shut up! I didn't mean to do it and what makes you think I'm going to kiss you again?" Naruto yelled the question as he tried to calm down.

Ignoring his question, Sasuke decides to ask his own. "Tell me Naruto, why did you kiss me, even if you say you didn't mean to do it?" Sasuke became more smug as he kept thinking about the kiss that they had just previously shared. "I have to say, I hope to wake up like that more often, minus being pushed out of bed."

Naruto's mouth moved before his mind could catch up with what he said, "It felt natural."

Both pairs of eyes widened with what was said and both boys now had blushes adoring their cheeks.

"Ah, what I met was that it felt, um." Naruto didn't exactly know what to say and chose to be quiet after his sorry attempt at an explanation. Seeing his struggle, Sasuke decided to help the boy.

"Don't worry about it Naruto. I'm going to use your bathroom. You want to still hang out today?" Sasuke asked, seeing the boy on the bed relaxing when he didn't pursue the question any further.

"Yeah, that would be great." Naruto answered happily, glad to be over that awkward moment.

As Sasuke made his way to the bathroom, Naruto started to reflect on the reason he had kissed Sasuke. He knew he was still in love with Sakura to some extent, but having Sasuke there made him feel secure. He couldn't lie to himself, it felt good to be in Sasuke's arms and that kiss just felt right.

Naruto was still thinking about what had happened when Sasuke came out of the bathroom. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other for a moment when Naruto hurryingly got off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's behavior and turned towards the closed door.

"Is it okay if I make some breakfast while you are in there?" Sasuke asked figuring that Naruto would be taking a shower so he would have time to make something.

"Yeah, that's fine." Naruto answered as he stripped of his clothing and turned on the shower. Once inside Naruto let everything from yesterday go and just relaxed into the warm water that sprayed down on him.

In the kitchen, Sasuke was cooking some eggs, bacon and toast for him and Naruto. As he was making the food, he let himself wonder back to the feel of Naruto's lips on his. Though that kiss was short, it felt great. It was everything he dreamed of and more. Sasuke was happy to note that Naruto seemed to not be as worried about Sakura as he thought he would be. "Guess our time last night helped him through whatever feelings he felt for Sakura."

As Sasuke put the breakfast on plates and set it on the table, Naruto walked in feeling fresh and completely relaxed. Sasuke looked at the boy with slightly hunger in his eyes, as he saw a drop of water slip down Naruto neck and disappear once it reached his shirt collar.

"Is this okay for your breakfast?" Sasuke asked as both boys sat down at the table to have their meal.

"Yeah, this is great. Though I was a bit surprised that you said you would make food for us." Naruto said smiling at Sasuke as he took a bit of his food.

"I like making food for you." Sasuke said as he also took a bit of the food that he had prepared.

Naruto blushed at Sasuke's words and continued to eat in silence. Once they finished their breakfast, Naruto got up and washed all the dirty dishes. After the dishes were washed, both made their way into the living room and sat down on the couch.

They were sitting quietly again when Sasuke broke the silence, "Naruto, are you alright about what happened?" He asked the question, though he was worried about the answer.

"Which part are you asking about? Getting rejected by Sakura, saying that you loved me or the kiss?" Naruto asked as his face changed with each of the events that occurred.

"I'm talking about everything. Please tell me what's going on in your head," Sasuke answered wanting to be able to help Naruto with any of his worries.

Naruto sighed as be thought back on everything. "I think I still have feeling for Sakura." As Naruto said that, he could see Sasuke stiffen. Not wanting his best friend to feel sad, he continued to talk, "But I think I can get over her and move on. I never really thought about anyone else a lover besides her, because she always seemed like the obvious choice. Hearing that you loved me was wonderful and it made me happy, but I'm not sure I can say those words to you and mean them in the same way you do, at least not now."

Sasuke intervened saying, "It's okay Naruto, you don't have to say anything. Just please give us a chance and we can see what happens from there." Sasuke begged as he hoped Naruto would later see that they were perfect for each other.

"Thank you, Sasuke. And I do wish to see where this could go. I've been alone for too long and I can't just take your love lightly." Naruto said glad that he himself was not going to let Sasuke go so easily.

Sasuke lightly blushed and coughed as he become flustered by what Naruto told him. "So, do you want to hang out today?" Sasuke asked remembering that they had made plans to spend the day together.

"Yeah, where do you want to go." Naruto asked as they both made their way to the door to put on their light jackets and shoes.

"Hmmm, do you want to just take a walk until we find something fun to do?" Sasuke answered.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Naruto said as they got outside.

They both were walking and talking as they made their way down the street looking at things they could do together and rejecting anything that seemed too boring.

They were going about happily until Naruto stopped, noticing that Sasuke had taken his hand and intertwined them with his own. Sasuke looked at him with hopeful eyes which made Naruto smile and they continued to walk again.

Sasuke eventually got up the courage to wrap his arm around Naruto and Naruto didn't protest. Once Sasuke's arm was around Naruto, Sasuke looked to Naruto's right to see Sakura standing there looking at them with wide hurt eyes. Naruto didn't seem to notice her and Sasuke made sure that he would not find out that she was there.

Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto and looked at Sakura with a smirk on his face.

"He's mine." Sasuke mouthed to Sakura as he and Naruto continued to walk along the streets enjoying the day together.

**END**

_________

That's the end, hope you liked it!


End file.
